Distraction
by theoneandonlyme4231
Summary: I was bored and this popped in my head. How to distract a Hetalia character. XD
1. Chapter 1

** So this idea just popped into my head the other day. Hope you enjoy it. If you don't too bad. Read, Review, and Suggest. P.s I know my grammar sucks.**

You know those times when your trying to get stuff done but people keep bugging you? Well I thought of a couple ways to distract the characters of Hetalia. I am starting with America. Hope it makes sense.

_America_

Ask him to make a list of the top 100 places to get a burger

Put on a marathon of _Ghost Hunters _

Ask him to go locate Canada on his world map

Put on a marathon of all the _Superman_ movies then _Batman_

Give him a pre paid phone to prank call Iggy

Send him to the comic shop

Side effects

You might have to test them with him

He might get nightmares and keep you up that night

He'll give up and ask you where it is, then insist he doesn't need a real map

Later he will rant about the pros and cons of both heroes

Iggy will call you yelling about the prank calls and ordering you to take the phone away from America

You'll be broke when he keeps borrowing money to buy a new superhero book


	2. Read pretty please

**Hi! So I've decided to take requests of what character you would like me to do next. So just message me with which one you want. First one I get will be the next chapter. **

**Thanks! Keep reading and writing!**

**~Grace**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples! So Mimimikan** **requested Russia. So here is Russia's chapter.**

**Russia**

Distractions:

Ask Ukraine to spend the day with him

Volunteer him to work at a flower shop

Hand him a bottle of vodka

Get him tickets to the Russian Ballet

Volunteer him to coach a local youth hockey team

See if he would go visit the Baltics'

Send him to the space museum

Tell him Belarus is coming over so he better find a good hiding spot

Send him to visit Canada

_**WARNING DON'T LET AMERICA KNOW HE IS HERE!**_

It will only cause you to get a pounding headache from America's ranting and Russia's antagonizing.

Concequences:

Belarus will tag along

He will buy up all the sunflowers, and you will run out of vases to put the in

This is worse if one is allergic to sunflowers

One will not be enough!

He will want to bring someone

you will probally be that someone

so much for distracting him so you can work

The kids will be terrified and he will probaly take the sport very seriously

The Baltics' will be scared and nervous

You will have to listen to a space race rant

He will be pissed when he finds out you lied

Prussia might be there

You will get a call from a distressed Canadian

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi. So I am back. Kmc995 asked for Spain. So this is it...**

**Spain**

_**Distraction:**_

1. Give him a guitar

2. Have S. Italy visit

3. Invite Prussia and France over

4. Give him a tomato

5. Give him seeds to plant a tomato garden

6. Send him to the pet store

7. Tell him to take a nap

8. Send him grocery shopping

9. Tell him to watch TV

10. Give him tickets to a soccer game

11. Tell him Romano needs help

_**Consequences**__**:**_

1. You'd be listening to it all day

2. You'll have to listen to S. Italy's insults

This will cause headaches so have aspirin handy

3. You will have the Bad Touch Trio in the same place at the same time

Do I have to explain the problem with this one?

4. He will want more

You will have to stop working to go get some from the store

5. Your whole backyard will be a tomato garden

6. He will probably come home with ten turtles

You will end up taking care of them

7. He will take over your bed

8. He will spend all day talking with the cashier

Never mind this is a good distraction

Unless you're the cashier

9. He will pause and show you anything that is cute

If a marathon of _Too Cute_ comes on you can forget work

10. You will be dragged along

You won't be able to get work done

11. He will start to panic

Then get upset that you lied

Then lecture you about how lying is bad

**P.S I do not own **_**Hetalia**_** or **_**Too Cute**_**. **_**Too Cute**_** is an adorable show on Animal Planet (which I also do not own)**

**Hope you liked it.**

**:D**


End file.
